E3M5: Hill Of Hatred
is the fifth level of Hellish Hatred in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It has a par of 4:00 and uses two tracks: "Demons on the Prey" and "Evil Incarnate". Walkthrough You will start in a wooden room with three red windows. Collect the Chaingun and open the door. Kill the enemies in the area and head to the northern door. When you enter it, the room will darken and the door will close. MAP31's music from Doom II begins to play as a message appears on screen: This roughly translates to "You are a fool marine. Proceed if you dare!". Head into the door ahead. Bunker maze Kill the two Sergeants ahead of you. Take a left and walk to the end of the hall, taking the fork to the right. Press the switch and return to the central hallway. Go the right and head north. Press the switch and head to the east. Run around the hallway and open the red door. Press the switch and quickly head to the south red door. Press the switch and return to the western part of the maze. Take the left fork and walk into the center. A monster closet will open. Take the teleporter to go back to the central hall. Walk up the stairs. SIC-Base Crossover Go to the right and walk around. The wall lowers revealing a few ZSecs. Kill them and open the wall to the north (it is distinguishable because the skull's eyes are not glowing). Press the switch inside and head to the right side. Walk over the bridge and into the door. As you walk in the hallway, a door will open. Walk through this hall to open another one. Do this twice more to reach the switch room. Firing a weapon in the room will cause enemies to teleport in. Return back to the central hall once you are done. Caverns Go to the left and behind the fire wall. Collect the red key and go to the left hall. Walk onto the circular platform to lower a wall. Kill the enemies and run past the hall into a cave-type area. Walk to your left and press the switch. Run across the platform onto the light, which opens up a teleporter. Take it to get the blue key. Now, return to the room with the ledge and take the right blue door. Walk (or jump if enabled) across the bridge and open the red door. You are now in a three-way hall. Take the left and go up the stairs. Press the switch and take the newly-lowered teleporter in the aforementioned cave. You will arrive in a dark hallway. Walk around it and open the door, then collect the yellow key atop the bridge and jump down. Press the switch to open the door, and you will be back in the 3-way hall. Take the north door with your key and walk through the hall. Take the elevator up. Exit Walk through a final hallway into a room similar to the one behind the bunker's entrance. Open the door and the music will switch back to the regular E3M5 music. Walk up the stairs and onto either of the diamond shaped platforms. Secrets #The moving skulls behind the starting point are passable. Behind it is a Berserk pack and a BFG9000. #In the outdoor area, go to the west platform and bring down a lift. Walk west to open up a door with a few monsters. Walk into the area and get a computer map. #In the first maze, there is a part in the east containing a switch. Quickly head out and take the first opening to the right. Take the lift to get some light amplifications. # In the final outdoor area, walk up the stairs, but don't leave the level. Turn around to reveal a lowered platform with a Soulsphere. Make sure to step on the area next to the soulsphere to count the secret. Stats Category:Hellish Hatred Category:SIC maps